A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) can include a drilling rig for drilling in a wellbore, along with other components or equipment. During drilling, fluid from the drilling operation, such as drilling fluid or drilling mud, can be lost into fractures in the wellbore, which can involve costs and delays in completing the drilling process.